Zafeer
=Appearance= Zafeer is bald with a snake tattoo that coils itself around his left ear. He also has a double headed snake tattoo on his chest given to him by his master who taught him the dark arts of assassination. Zafeer also has the bright green eyes of someone blessed by Set. They resemble the bright green eyes a viper has. =Personality= Zafeer Silaah is not unlike any other assassin, quick to judge and always aware of his surroundings. This over alertness has keep him alive over the years. Zafeer however does enjoy a lavish taste in silks and expensive jewels, many of which he stole from the many nobles in Khemi. He also always has keen eye out for a beautiful Stygian Lady to bestow his ill gotten treasures. Some may say that a beautiful woman is the only weakness the skilled assassin has. Only time will tell if these rumors are true... A follower of Mitra, Zafeer turned his back on Father Set when his family was slaughtered mercilessly by the high priests of Khemi. =History= As a young boy Zafeer enjoyed a life without worry. The Silaah estate was filled with expensive perfumes and lavishly decorated halls. His mother was never without her servants and Zafeer would play with his pet snake Azeez. Zafeer's father was a well known noble of Khemi that worked closely with the High Priests, although not many knew exactly what services he provided them. It was when Zafeer was nearly 13 the Priesthood struck. Zafeer's father was an assassin of the Priesthood that hunted down anyone that refused to offer themselves to Father Set. Tonight Zafeer's father had decided to let live a close friend of the Silaah family and fellow member of the Endless Black, a group of assassins that trained them to become feared killing machines. While Zafeer slept, his mother was poisoned by the bight of a Adder. The screams of his mothers death was the only things that woke the boy before his would be killers found him. That night was the last time he saw his mother and little is known of what happened to his father, Alcandor. After several days living in the streets of Khemi and avoiding the many patrols, Zafeer set out to find what happened to his father. While searching the market he noticed a man cloaked in a dark silk robe much like the ones his father would where before he ventured out on his trips. When Zafeer reached the man and tugged at this robe the man spun around and had a dagger drawn to the boys neck. It was from this day on that Zafeer would be apprenticed by this man as was his father when he was just a boy. =Present= Zafeer Silaah is hunted by most of the Priesthood upon finding that he survived the attack on his family. The Hand of Set has sent many of their finest assassins after him in hopes of torturing information out of him to help their campaign against the Krypteia. One of these assassins, a former friend and closest thing to a brother Zafeer had, is Hotepre. His name is whispered among the many towns in Khepshof provinces and many hail him as a liberator. Due to the elusiveness of Zafeer he has been likened to a ghost however most have given him the title Lord of Shadows. Those wishing to seek an audience with the Lord of Shadows will be disappointed. If Zafeer wishes an audience he will find you.